Editor
by DreamingIce
Summary: "Anyone can edit Wikipedia, Ziva, that's what makes it so fun!" Tony and Ziva mess with the Wikipedia page on Deep Six and it's author. Subtle tiva hints


**Editor**

Tony was typing furiously when she first came in.

Ziva was so used to finding him playing with his phone, or immersed in some mindless game, paying out McGee, or pretty much anything but work. So seeing him tapping away with two fingers at his keyboard piqued her curiosity.

"What are you working on, Tony?" she asked as she settled herself down at her own desk opposite.

"Wikipedia, Zee-vah," he drawled, a smirk appearing on his face.

Ziva studied Tony closely. He wasn't working, that cheeky grin on his face definitely told her so, and signalled trouble, for someone. Most probably McGee.

"What is a 'Wikipedia'?" she asked warily. "No," she held up her hand as Tony looked up from his screen and opened his mouth to answer. "Knowing your mind, I'm not sure I want to know!"

Tony pouted slightly before continuing on regardless.

"Wikipedia, Zee-vah, is a huge online encyclopaedia which anyone can edit," Tony replied before returning to typing.

"And why would you find this so amusing?"

"Well..." Tony drawled, the smirk on his face spreading even further, "There are articles on there about _Deep Six_, and it's author, one Thom E. Gemcity..." he trailed off significantly, winking cheekily at Ziva.

Ziva herself couldn't stop the small smile. She'd also been right: it was _definitely_ going to be bad for McGee.

"So your editing one, or both articles, yes?"

Tony said nothing just grinned like a maniac.

"Okay," she said, quietly getting back up from her desk. "That was a stupid question." Tony nodded. Once Ziva had succeeded in creeping up behind him, she read what he'd done so far.

"'_The name Thom E. Gemcity is actually a penname, and is used by a computer geek for his novels in an attempt to hide the fact that he is a published writer from his workmates. Who would hurt him—a lot—considering that his characters are more a comment on said co-workers. They only found out from Mr. Gemcity's little sister about the book. They felt rather left out...'_ Is that all you can put in?" she asked him.

Tony, who had jumped at Ziva's 'stealthy ninja tricks', as he like to call them, scowled at her.

"Hey, I've only just started! And besides, I was thinking that maybe we could put in all separate comments under each of the character subtitle. That could fun..." Tony trailed off as Ziva leaned over and typed something in Hebrew next to Tony's adjustments. He blinked.

"Um... do I want to know what that says?" he asked.

Ziva smiled that little smile of hers that said 'I-know-something-you-don't-know', shaking her head.

"Okay then... do you want do some more of that under Officer Lisa's section on the _Deep Six _page?" he offered.

Ziva smiled. "With pleasure," she leant over Tony to reach the keyboard.

"'_Officer Lisa is also thinking about taking those "icicles in her heart" and throwing them at the author of Deep Six. The author should also note that Officer Lisa only finds Agent Tommy useful for two things: having someone else to get headslaps from Agent Tibbs and for helping play pranks on Agent McGregor.' _Hey!" Tony protested as he read our Ziva's comment. "Why do I have to be the scapegoat?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. _'Oh, and having someone to freak out with her sneaky ninja moves.' _she added before tacking on another short burst in Hebrew.

Tony snorted. "You know, that's not very fair... if you're gonna make fun of McGeek, can't you at least let me know what it is? And not pay me out in the process?"

"No," Ziva replied simply, moving back to her own desk once more.

"Fine, you don't get to see what I write then..." Ziva heard Tony mutter under his breath.

She didn't bother to remind him that she'd be able to once he finished editing the article.

* * *

By the time McGee got in, both Tony and Ziva were working on something actually work related.

He sat down at his computer, and before starting on his work, went and checked Wikipedia for some quick bit of research for his next book. However, he didn't get past the front page, where he that the article on _Deep Six _was today's featured article. Of course, he also failed to notice that Tony and Ziva were watching him closely. Very closely.

"How 'bout that, Probie. Your book's the featured article," Tony's voice sounded from behind him.

McGee looked at Tony sharply, registering the suppressed smile, before throwing a glance over at Ziva, who was suddenly engrossed in her paperwork. "What have you two done, DiNozzo?" he asked warily.

"What makes you think we've done anything, Probie?" Tony asked with an air of innocence.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Lets see, you knew what I was looking at before you'd had a good look at the screen, you're smirking, and Ziva's looking at her paperwork upside down."

Ziva scowled at this last point, throwing the offending report aside as Tony smirked at her.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Nope," Ziva grinned.

"You'll have to read and find out, Mr. Gemcity," Tony added.

Wondering what the hell they'd done, McGee opened the link to _Deep Six_, searching for any anomalies. He soon found the note to the author, and the additions to both Officer Lisa and Agent Tommy's information. And a few choice sentences under Agent McGregor too. He sighed, moving the mouse towards the edit button and was about to remove them when he read the last few sentences on Agent Tommy. _'And Agent Tommy doesn't find Officer Lisa attractive. Not in the slightest. Like at all. And does not think that their relationship resembles any movie.'_

McGee changed his mind and added just one more sentence to the article before closing it down.

'_At least that's what Agent Tommy tries to tell himself.'_

_**Fin**_


End file.
